dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 5
El TV Kadsre 5 is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is a fifth and digital-only TV channel. It was launched on March 23, 1999 as Langu Television. El TV Kadsre 5 is primarily aimed at audiences ages 2 to 60 and it airs mixed of variety entertainment content. The channel broadcasts in 5 languages with subtitles. The channel free airs every day at 24 hours. History In 1999 until September 2003, Langu Television program consisted of receiving broadcasts of the world's satellite TVs, mainly CNN, MTV, ESPN, Fuji TV and more. In September 2003, El TV Kadsre purchased and acquired Langu. News * On February 1, 2000, TVNZ 1 News carred on El TV Kadsre at 12:00pm to 1:00pm El Kadsre Time Zone (6:00pm to 7:00pm New Zealand Time Zone) and is currently the only New Zealand daily news television stations carried on El TV Kadsre 5. Programming Current programming Original programming * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre 2017-present * It's Japan, Man! 2014-present * Music Station El Kadsre 2007-present News & information * NBC Nightly News (United States) 2008-present * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 2000-present * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present * CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) 2005-present (presented with English subtitles) * MBC Newsdesk (South Korea) 2009-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN Student News (United States) 2005-present * BBC World News (United Kingdom) 2001-present * CBC The National (Canada) 2008-present * Tokyo MX News (Japan) 2010-present (presented with English subtitles) * Te Karere (New Zealand) 2000-present Action * Technic Heroes 2005-present Imported drama * Destiny Blades (Alexonia) 2015-present * Emmerdale (United Kingdom) 2004-present * Tanglin (Singapore) 2015-present * Come and Hug Me (South Korea) 2018-present * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) 2006-present * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) 2012-present * Murdoch's Mysteries (Canada) 2013-present * Shortland Street (New Zealand) 2009-present Imported documentary * My Cat from Hell (United States) 2012-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] Imported animation * Family Guy (United States) 2004-present * American Dad (United States) 2007-present * Rex the Runt (United Kingdom) 2004-present Re-aired Imported comedy * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (United States) 2012-present * El Chavo del Ocho (Mexico) 2005-present * The Middle (United States) 2012-present * Jimi's World (New Zealand) 2018-present Imported anime * Dragon Ball Z (Japan) 2004-present * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (Japan) 2017-present * One Piece (Japan) 2006-present Music * Music Station (Japan) 2004-present * Rage 2004-present (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Spotify Chart Attack (United El Kadsreian Nations) 2012-present * Pops in Seoul (South Korea) 2007-present * Simply K-pop (South Korea) 2012-present Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Chuck's Choice (Canada) 2018-present * Yo-Kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * Horrible Histories (United Kingdom) 2012-present * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (United States/Japan) 2018-present * Samurai Pizza Cats (Japan) 2017-present * Robotboy (United Kingdom/France) 2006-present * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Canada/United States) 2017-present * The Loud House (United States) 2016-present * Thomas & Friends (United Kingdom) 2005-present * Bob the Builder (United Kingdom) 2006-present * Growing Up Creepie (Canada/United States) 2011-present * Monster Jam (United States) 2005-present * Timothy Goes to School (United States) 2017-present * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (United States) 2016-present * The ZhuZhus (Canada) 2018-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2016-present * Little Witch Academia (Japan) 2018-present * K-On! (Japan) 2018-present * Love Live! Sunshine (Japan) 2017-present * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (South Korea/France) 2016-present * Fanimals 2018-present * Fred's Head (Canada/France) 2018-present * Zip Zip (France/Germany) 2018-present * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (Philippines/United Kingdom) 2017-present * Alice in Wonderland (Japan) 2018-present * My Life Me (Canada/France) 2013-present * Pelswick (Canada/China/United States) 2017-present * Arthur (United States/Canada) 2015-present * Sabrina's Secret Life (France/United States) 2017-present * Cardcaptors (Japan) 2018-present * Shin-Chan (Japan) 2004-present Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Sesame Street (United States) 2011-present * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) 2011-present * The Adventures of Little Carp (China) 2018-present * Anpanman (Japan) 2012-present * Diplodos (Japan/France/United States) 2016-present * Bobby's World (United States) 2012-present * Little Robots (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Shimajirō: A World of Wow (Japan) 2012-present * Go Jetters (United Kingdom) 2016-present * DuckTales (1987) (United States) 2016-present * Pingu (United Kingdom/Switzerland) 2012-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Barokia/Canada) 2018-present * Bumble (New Zealand) 2016-present Others * AKBingo! (Japan) 2008-present * After School Club (South Korea) 2013-present Former programming News & information * Holmes (New Zealand) 2000-2004 * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2013 Imported drama * Breaking Bad (United States) 2009-2014 Imported animation * bro'Town (New Zealand) 2005-2011 * The Cleveland Show (United States) 2010-2014 Imported comedy * Only Fools and Horses (United Kingdom) 2004-2010 * Home Improvement (United States) 2005-2011 * The Young Ones (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Looped (Canada) 2016-2017 * Freaky (New Zealand) 2006 * Sword Art Online (Japan) 2014 * Sword Art Online II (Japan) 2016-2017 * Teamo Supremo (United States) 2011-2012 * Digimon (Japan) 2010-2016 Preschool (ETVKPS) * The Sweet Treets (Jetania) 2011-2017 * Baby Looney Tunes (United States) 2013-2018 * Teletubbies (United Kingdom) 2011-2017 * You & Me (New Zealand) 2011-2014 * Toddworld (United States) 2011-2012 * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2012-2015 Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels